


苦夏

by Blackit



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Suicide
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackit/pseuds/Blackit
Summary: 存档
Relationships: 杀凛, 杀无生/凛雪鸦





	苦夏

失足青年杀和失意大龄青年凛，相识于去某小渔村的长途大巴，相约自杀。抵达时正好入夜，山河惨淡满目疮痍，和白天的热闹对比鲜明。遂各自拿了一听冰镇樱桃味气泡酒，远离灯火通明的小酒吧和围着篝火狂欢的年轻人，沿着发光的海岸线慢慢走。海风咸腥苦涩，粗糙的砂砾陷进脚掌的纹路里。匆匆忙忙躲进洞里的螃蟹，被海浪冲刷上岸的水母，漫过脚踝盖去脚印的潮水，缠在趾缝里的海藻。浪潮永不停歇。

去看月亮吗？凛问。

杀抬头看天，漫天银辉泼泼洒洒。他想也许这是他最后一次看月亮。

好。

最后他们坐在礁石上，看比城市里大得多的月亮粼粼烁烁映在海面上，随波起伏，像晃动的牛奶。

不知道是谁起的头，也许是私语的风，也许是亲吻膝盖的浪，也许是海妖的歌声，他们从对方的口腔中尝到了樱桃酒的甜味，彼此都以为眼前的陌生人是死神派来的精灵。凛想起刀光、飞雪和荒冢，杀想起一个错过的背影。

然后他们睡着了。

幸运的话，清晨退潮后会有晨跑的人发现两具相拥的尸体，死在夏天的尾巴里。


End file.
